Let Me Love You
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: The sequel to One Night Stand. AleHeather, Gwuncan, and Duncney.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Love You

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: I know this story is passed over due but here it is and hopefully you enjoy and just in case you forgot this story is the sequel to One Night Stand. If you haven't read that then you probably should before reading this now like I said before please enjoy and thank you for reading. Oh and I almost forgot my warnings...**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason so beware for sexual suggestions and themes also this is an out of character story so please don't get all angry with me.**

**One last thing this time I SWEAR this first chapter is like a premise so this first chapter is short.**

* * *

I began kissing him again I knew it wasn't right, but he kissed me first, then again I did invite him over for this purpose. I didn't mean for this to go as far as it was going though. I kissed him softly it wasn't enough for him he wanted more from and of me he heard the rumors the whole school had and he didn't want any less of what he had heard. He cup my face lifting it up diving into my neck making me send out an unexpected moan. "So its true." I heard him say teeth nipping at my skin. I soon knew what he meant by that when I heard a button being popped he placed me on his lap lying us on the bed.

"What are you getting at?" I moaned out lightly breathing slightly increasing.

"Don't act like you know, you naughty girl." he smiled tossing me under him shoving his tongue in my mouth. I chose not to ask anymore questions the more I talked the rougher it got. It didn't stop him from talking though "The whole school knows." he said I was going to respond but he bit my neck making me gasp. I wanted to push him off but my arms fell weakly to my sides. He wrapped my legs around his waist and I soon heard the wrapped unwrap and his big reveal. I almost whimpered it wasn't what I was used to but It'll have to do is what I said to myself.

"Maybe we should take things slow." I suggested I really didn't want this to happen I never intended for this to happen.

"It's too late for that." He told me I didn't know what to do I was trapped underneath his body. Its like one side of me feels bad then again another part of me went back to my nature I wanted revenge and satisfaction. I felt pleasure but it was not from who I wanted it to be from that I can tell and now here we lay in missionary I waited for the sharp pain and impact. He must have read my face "Don't worry I'll take good care of your body." what a crock of shit I said to myself.

"I highly doubt that." I said in my sarcastic voice.

"You're probably right." He snickered he undressed me quickly hungry for my body. His hands opened my legs just a little he touched me in my sensitive spot making me squirm and move myself over his fingers. "Looks like I found your spot."

"I...Can't..." I tried to stop this from happening, but before I could say anything else he plunged into me. "AH!" I shouted out only to have his fingers shoved in my mouth. I could barely breathe he was demanding a bit I could feel my body heating up and turning red he wasn't picking up speed though. It was more so about his force his thrust were powerful making me lose breathe each time. I tried to stop him but he kept on going his breath was cold which was weird to me.

"You like that?" He asked me in an out of breath tone. I couldn't breathe long enough to talk I wish this wasn't happening though even though it felt good it wasn't better than the first time this ever happened to me. He was at his 6th thrust I started to keep count after a while he was moaning along with the bed creaks. I began to felt nausea just then my door busted open it made the thrusting stop and my nausea. Shock took over my face.

"Alejandro..."

* * *

**R&R. Yea this story is going to be crazy now let me get to the questions.**

**Who was Heather with?**

**Why was Heather doing this?**

**Will Alejandro and Heather's relationship die in this story?**

**You'll know by tomorrow most likely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Love You

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"Alejandro stop I- AH!" Heather shouted as I bit her neck she pushed me back not expecting that. I tug her into me wrapping my arms around her tiny waist pulling her close whispering in her ear.

"Always expect the unexpected." I purred in her ear. Over the last couple of months we've decided to make things official I'm no longer on the market and neither is she. I started to kiss mi amours shoulders and up until I got to her ear nibbling on it tensing Heather up. We've been together now for a month and a half and I now exactly where to touch her and how to please her. I squeezed her just above the hip making her knees weak that's one of her few spots.

"Y- you jerk." Heather tried to remain strong always fighting for dominance with me and I'll admit sometimes I fall weak, but most of the time she does. "Your only here to watch movies with me not this." She reminded me acting like she didn't want this to happen.

"C'mon amour I've been good why can't you give me a treat." I said seductively in her ear kissing her shoulder. Immediately Heather turned to me with her arms folded.

"This is being a good boy?" I smirked putting her hands in mine. I lifted both of her hands kissing them slowly and sexually her face turned hot as he guard was down I let my hand press her back towards me bowing her body against mine.

"I'm always a good boy." I kissed my girlfriend lovingly at first just soft kisses, but she insisted for more and I can give her more and she knows that. I let my lips mold with hers licking her bottom lip making her let me in. I released her lips she looked confused "Just teasing." I said making Heather playfully hit me as I pretended that it hurt.

"See not being a good boy." Heather said we were in her room and she began to look through her movies. I leaned against the headboard then started spacing off in my memory. "What are you thinking about?"

"I remember we had a lot of fun on this bed if only we could continue that fun." I pouted.

"Are you teasing again?" Heather asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I smirked Heather cuddled up to me I let rest her head on my chest. We ended up watching a chick flick and to be honest I didn't mind it was called Enough Said. In the middle of the movie Heather asked me a question that made me suspicious.

"Do you think were to sexual?" Are my ears deceiving me?

"Why?"

"Normally relationships are all romantic but were mostly about sex does that bother you?" What Heather was saying was going against everything I am. I can't help it that I find her muy attractive.

"No at all and since when did you care about other people's lives and what they think?" I asked.

"Your right, but you don't find it weird that all we have is sexual tension?" I honestly didn't mind the tension.

"Tension makes for great sex." I said making Heather look up at me. I went further to prove my point by kissing her aggressively she responded by angling herself with me. I pulled away "So you wouldn't want that?" I asked.

"I guess your right." Heather said.

"As always." Heather rolled her eyes at me. "Since were on this topic I think we should relieve some of that tension now." I said without Heather giving me an answer I rolled over leaving her under me.

"Can I answer first?" Heather asked.

"No need to I already know."

"You don't know everything you know."

"I know that me being over you is making you wet." Heather had nothing to say at this I kissed her slowly its been a week since we even been close to having sex. Heather wasn't really that dressed all she had on was a big T-shirt one of mine actually and panties. I lifted the shirt kissing down her stomach she arched a little at this. I removed the shirt every time she seen me topless her eyes never leave my chest "Like what you see?" I asked.

"I thought you knew everything."

"I just wanted to hear you admit it." I winked before I could even continue doing what I was doing Heather pressed me backwards taking control she smiled down at me.

"I know your turned on." Heather straddled me there's no hiding my bulge now. "I guess we both now somethings about each other now." Heather pressed down on me my eyes fluttered a bit I should have expected this she's full of surprises. Heather felt down my chest stopping at the start of my pants she undid my pants leaving them aside feeling around my sensitive spots. I felt weak as my body vibrated her hands were magical she bent over letting her hands come to the hem of my last piece of clothing. "Now you know how it feels when someone plays with your weak spots."

"Si I do." I responded totally out of it just wanting Heather to finish what she started. Heather did what I did t her nibbling on my ear she kissed my neck kissing down to meet her hands. Heather took off the big shirt she was wearing a laced bra her hands still massaged around bulge making me moan a bit biting my lips. "You love-making me wait don't you?" I asked as she nodded.

"As much as you like teasing me."

"Not as much as I like surprising you." I gripped Heather's waist rolling her under me yet again and grinding down on her. Heather yelped under me moaning as I kept on grinding down. "Surprise." I whispered in her ear cockily. It frustrated me that were still clothes in the way I wasn't getting full satisfaction. I removed myself from my last piece of clothing and stripping Heather down.

"Just do it." Heather begged in a trance I grinned this was going to be a fun night, but tomorrow I'm going to be paying for all this fun in the hell house I call school. All I know is that I have mi amour by my side and tonight will be her third time with me hopefully many more to.

* * *

**R&R. **


End file.
